


Evening

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



"We should check in on London one of these days," Aziraphale said.

"It's fine," Crowley said. "It's big, it's dirty, it's over there." He waved a hand vaguely, indicating a large section of the entire island. "Can we return to appreciating the moment?"

"I'd like to see my bookshop."

"It's fine. It's even more closed than usual. You like that. The _moment._ "

Aziraphale relaxed against his shoulder. The sunset was particularly pleasant, and there was a little chill in the evening air that meant angelic-made cocoa would be in the offing.

A demon could, Crowley thought, get used to this.


End file.
